


bye bitches we're free

by rosesandcinnamon



Category: Free!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ymir is especially delighted with what's in eren's basement</p>
            </blockquote>





	bye bitches we're free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knic28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What's In Eren's Basement?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151745) by [knic28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/pseuds/knic28). 



> im not sorry at all  
> the fourth wall in this fic?  
> broken as wall maria

Just as Eren closed the door, Ymir barreled forward, dragging Historia with her, shouting.

“C’mon, Historia, fuck this anime, we’re gonna go join the swimmy boys and you and the demon shota can hang out and be your evil demon shota selves, and shark boy and I can yell at each other! It’ll be great! No one dies in _their_ anime, let’s go.”

Honestly, Historia looked a little afraid, but kept up with Ymir, flashing an apologetic smile at the rest of them. Ymir slammed into the door, opening it with sheer force of will, the happiest anyone had ever seen her.

She was in her natural habitat with her mate, after all.  And the Ymir mates for life, preferably in an anime where no one dies.

Before Eren could close the door again, they heard Ymir yelling again, looking their way as she spun Historia around.

“Bye bitches, we’re free!”

Eren closed the door.

Again.


End file.
